The contractor will define an approach for transferring cancer control data bases, such as those of the Surveillance, Epidemiology, and End Results Program or the Physician Data Query System, to CD-ROM, a new form of optical storage accessible with microcomputers. The feasibility of the approach will be demonstrated by mastering one CD-ROM and demonstrating its use.